The present invention generally relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly relates to localizing faults in wireless communication networks based on call detail records.
Failures that impact the experience of mobile users in wireless cellular networks can be caused by a variety of sources. For example, failures can be caused by failures in the network elements, degradation of wireless link quality, faulty user devices and applications, over the top (OTT) service failures, etc. Monitoring all potential resources that can impact user experience, and correlating the monitored results with individual customer experiences is generally infeasible. For example, the network elements in carrier networks may be continuously monitored for their performance and failures. However, such monitoring usually does not indicate whether the fault lies in the network element, the user's device, the partner network, or the service that the user tries to access.